Family Secret
by DemonAngel17
Summary: A little story about my poem. Its from Rins eyes. rated M for theme, which will be revealed in time although i dont know much about ratings but just in case.
1. Part 1

10/19/2010

**Family Secret**

_I came home from school_

_Excited about my day_

_My smile dissappears_

_As I see you in the doorway._

"Ok class, single file now, and I'll walk you all over to the bus stop area so you may go home. Now don't forget to have you parents sign your permission slips for our trip to the aquarium." Rin Tashio couldn't wait to board her bus and go home. She couldn't wait to tell her mom about her perfect scores on all her tests today and about the science project they were doing as a class. They were competing this year with the other 5th grade classes, and they were studing ecosystems. She was so excited. Unfortunatly her daddy had been coming home late, so she wouldn't be able to share her joy with him. Mommy said he had been working late. Yet when she said it she always looked so sad.

On the bus ride she sat with her best friends Shippou and Kanna. The chatted non stop, seeing how she only got to see them on the bus. They had met back in second grade when they were in class together, and every year after that. However this year had been different and they had been separated. it didn't affect their friendship any. It would have been nice to hang out with them after school, but daddy didn't let her have any friends over or allow her to go over to their houses either. He said it distracs her from her studies, as it it she sometimes has to stay up until 2 am doing her himework because daddy doesn't like to see eraser marks on her paper and her handwritting is a bit messy.

Some time and stops later, Kanna's stop came into view. "Ok, Rin, Shippou, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye" replied Rin and Shippou and the same time.

"So Rin, what are your plans for the summer, since we only have a month to go before school ends. I'm failing math so I have to go to summer school but its only half a day for June. Then I have the rest of the summer to myself. Kanna says she'll be able to come over and is even going to help me study. I was hoping you would join us this year."

"I'm sorry Shippou, but I'm doing what i do every year. My parents are shipping me off to my grandparents for the summer. So I'm going to be going back to Japan. As usual, but I'll keep in touch, Grandma Higurashi isn't as strict as my dad. i will be back in time to register for middle school and stuff, but I won't be able to see you guys until next year."

"How come your parents always send you away?"

"Well, I like going, and my grandparents always ask me to go and I can't say no to them, I don't want to hurt their feelings. Also my parents think its a good idea, i get to go to summer school with my cousins and practice my japanese. Mom and Dad says its good to be bilingual. "

"Oh, well hopefully all three of us have some classes together next year, its a good thing we are going to the same middle school."

"Yeah."

"Well, here is my stop, I'll see you tomorrow Rin!"

"K, bye Shippou, see you tomorrow."

Rin rode the rest of the time in silence, hers was the second to the last stop so she had some time to herself. The topic of summer still in her mind. She forgot to tell Shippou that she would most likely be back for her birthday in July. Not that it mattered since only family ever got invited to her birthday party. It didn't make a difference, most likely she was going to have her birthday in Japan, she had a lot of cousins to play with seeing how mom had 5 brothers and 4 other sisters, and she shared her birthday with her little brother. While she turned 10 this year her little brother turns 5 three days later. So, they shared the day to make it easier on her mom.

The bus came up to a stop right in front of her house, Rin broke into a smile once again as she noticed her daddy's car int he drive way. Excited she hopped off the bus and ran up the drive way to her front door. Not noticing that her mother wasnt waiting outside like she usually is. Last year her parents had decided she was a big girl now and gave her, her own key to the house. As she opened the lock, the door swung open to find her mom half hiding behind it.

Still on a high, Rin started to speak as she turned to face her mother. "Today at school, we went over our science -"

As she finally _looked_ at her mother she stopped talking altogether.


	2. Part 2

10/20/2010

Part 2

_Your once light skin_

_now black and blue_

_Oh Mommy!_

_What happened to you?_

"Mom? A-are you ok? What happened? I just saw you this morning." It was true, her mother had walked her to the end of the drive way and watched her get on the bus for school like she did every morning. And her mother hadn't looked like _that_.

Her mother didn't say a word. Then again what could she possibly say. "It's okay sweetheart. I'm alright."

Rin stared at her mother, starting from the top, her left eye was swollen and purple, the color of a fresh bruise. Her nose was red, and with what looked like a drop of blood peaking out of the right nostril, her bottom lip, broken.

Her mom just acted like normal. So Rin decided to drop it. If her mom wasn't concerned then she shouldn't be either right?

"So, Rin, how was school? Anything interesting happen today?"

"Well all the fifth grade classes are competing against each other in the science fair. We are working together as a class. We also planned our trip to the Aquarium, Mrs. Hale passed out the permission slips today. Can I go mom, please?"

"You'll have to ask your father."

"Hm, never mind then, I'll just leave it on the table. Oh she also passed out our report cards. I got all A's."

"As usual, I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks mom, I'll leave that on the table also."

"Ok sweetheart. Why don't you set yourself up on the table and start your homework, that way when your father wakes from his nap he can take a look at it and your report card. I'm getting ready to start dinner."

"Ok, mom, where's my little brother?"

"He is in his room, your father bought him a new puzzle. Fifty pieces this time, I swear that boy really has a talent for those."

"Ok, well i better get started while he is distracted, you know how much he likes to mess with my homework. He finds it funny when dad tears it up and makes me do it all over again when its not perfect. That means, no erase marks, mistakes, or even a wrinkle."

"oh Rin, you know your brother doesn't know better. He's little, he's only five after all."

"Look mom, I was five when he was born. And by then I already bathed my self, slept in my room by myself, and stuff cuz you guys were so busy with the new baby. So if I was able to do it, I don't understand why he can't."

"You know your brother gets sick alot, you were a healthier baby. You know you will always be my little girl. I love you too."

"I know mom, I love you too."

Rin went through her daily routine of setting up her work area, pulling out her school work materials from her backpack and setting up in order. She was going to start with Math first, since it was easiest first and since it was the one subject that if she had a question on, her parents could help her. Then after math came social studies and her least favorite, reading. Not that she wasn't good at reading, it was just that grammer is hard when you don't have any help. Her parents didn't speak any english, since they lived in a part of the US where most of the people who lived on this side of town were Japanese, and the factory were her father worked at didn't require that you spoke English. Her parents had moved to the US when she was eight months old. Her father, Inuyasha, came first. Well the actual story goes like this.

Her parents met at age 20. Her mother being only a few mother being only a few months older, but she didnt find that out until her wedding day. Anyways, her grandparents had taken her mother to a celebration at the shine they regularly visited, there was a new priest stationed and the neighborhood was having a festival to welcome him and his family. At the festival my mother met my father, who then courted Kagome. Her parents had been elated, Inuyasha being the son of a priest, it would bring great honor. Grandpa Higurashi was very devoted and donated generously to the shrine. So both families benifited, the Higurashi's gained honor in a religious based society and the Tashio's gained financial security. What Kagome didn't know was that Inuyasha was a womanizer, of course no one said anything. He was the son of a priest! Everyone just chucked it up to rumor. Another thing they forgot to mention. Inuyasha's temper. Anyways to make a really long story shorter. A year later they married, a year after that, at the age of 22, her mother had Rin. By this time though, Inuyasha had gotten fired from his job. Most of his sibblings by then had moved to America. Inuyasha's father was sent to set up a shrine at a developing japanese community. His older sister by then worked at the factory and got Inuyasha a job there. He filed for his residency and then her mothers and hers. He has been working at the factory ever since, and kept his family stable.

Most of her dads family lived close by, but they never visited. Rin always felt more confortable with the Higurashi's than the Tashios. Then again like most 10 year olds, she didn't think much on that subject. Rin got enough love from the family she does frequent.

Finally finished with her home work, and with no mistakes too, she packed up her stuff. Leaving out her permission slip, which she doubted would get signed, and report card, which she was very proud of. With that done, she left for her room to drop off her backpack and wash up for dinner, which by the smell, was almost done.


	3. Part 3

10/23/2010

Part 3

_I go into my room_

_and put my backpack down_

_then daddy comes in_

_wearing a frown_.

Rin loved her bed room. Her father had painted her walls a soft lavander, lavander being her favorite color. Of course, she had wanted a deep purple color instead, but her parents thought it was too dark. So they settled on lavander, very light though. Almost pink, but she loved it none the less. Her bedroom was the second largest in her three bedroom, one and a half bathroom house, besides the entrance was the light and fan switch and then the rest of the wall was a large closet, with sliding doors. The two walls on either side had some frames of her in various ages. Last wall had a window with a view of the front yard, and below the window was a small flower bed her father had built for her out of left over wood he had used to built the storage shed in the back. He had spent a whole weekend making the frame so it rose from the ground about a foot, and she had spent countless hours working on growing some violets. She had been successful, and she could now spend time watching all the different birds stop at her windowsill. Although right now was not the time. She was suppose to be getting ready for dinner.

As Rin finished putting away her backpack on a special hook in her closet she heard voices coming from the kitchen. as she stood by her closet, next to her door, she heard the voices of her mother and father grow louder, yet she couldn't really understand what they were saying. Rin decided best to wait until they stopped, she sat at the foot of her bed and settled herself in for a while. Her father had... a habit of being loud.

She looked toward the door when she heard it slowly open, only to see a little dark haired head poke through. Her little brother always came into her room when her parents argued. Like he always did, he fully entered the room, closing the door behind him, and went to lay at the head of her bed.

"Hey Jr., do you know what they are fighting about now?"

"No Sis, but can I stay here for a while?"

"Yeah, sure."

They were in the middle of playing with Jr's toy cars when their father walked into the room. One look at their fathers face sent Jr. out of the room, saying he was going to wash up for dinner, leaving Rin alone in the room with Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't look happy and that made Rin worry.

He was looking straight at her, disapproval in his eyes, and a frown on his lips. "What's this?" he asked her.

"It's a permission slip for a class trip the school is taking us to. Remember Daddy? I told you about it ."

"Oh well, I had forgotten about it, anyways. You can't go." With that said he turned on his heel and walked away. Leaving Rin to fight down her dissappointment and trying really hard not to cry.


	4. Part 4

02/10/2011

Part 4

_I didn't do anything wrong_

_why are you yelling at me?_

_Oh how I love you_

_that's why I don't flee._

Another painfull day of middle school, good thing she didn't have to ride the bus anymore. If the kids at school were bad the ones on the bus were worse. While in class she only got picked on by children her own age the bus mixed middle schoolers with high schoolers. And high school students _loved_ middle school students. Notice the sarcasm. It was okay though, she had managed to make more friends this year besides Shippou and Kanna. She was still top of her class, because her father wouldn't accept anything but. Her baby brother started first grade this year and she was excited to hear how his day went.

As the final bell rang she hurridly stuffed her school planner and binder into her backpack and scurried out the door. This year her parents had trusted her with her own copy of the house key. She was a big girl now. Well that and her parents didn't get out of work until five while her brother and her got out at three thirty. In a rush she walked the one block between the middle school and her house, her brother already waiting for her by the front door. She unbolted the door just like her father had taught her the night before and they both hurried inside. Jr. automatically went to his room to start on his homework. Rin on the other hand had a different idea. She set up her books and homework on her desk, very quickly. You see Inuyasha only allowed his children one hour of tv a day except on weekends, most of the day was to be spent studying or helping their mother with house hold chores.

So Rin had a system, Sailor Moon started at four and lasted half an hour, the earliest her parents ever came home was four thirty. She had to time it very carefully, and after some time she had it down perfectly. Rin set up her study area as if she had been studying all along and then turned on her tv, which was already preset to the needed channel. Yeah she cheated, but what her parents didn't know wouldn't hurt them right?

As soon as Sailor Moon ended she could hear the bolt on the door unlock, with practiced ease she turned off the television and sat calmly at her desk and continued with her homework. So that her parents wouldn't get suspicious, she already had started it during comercial breaks. Her parents walked in, arguing, like usual. About what? Who knows? She stopped paying attention to them a couple of years ago. It was a routine, almost, that they had. No one spoke of it though. Everytime Inuyasha had a new girlfriend, he seemed in a horrendous mood at home, because he _had_ to come home instead of being out and about. When he got tired of said girlfriend and dumped her, he would be home in great spirits. So If Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing, it only ment one thing. Inuyasha had a new girlfriend.

Rin let out a sigh. Dad had been pretty nice lately, for the last year and a half actually. Good thing he had already signed the permission slip for this years class trip. The tv in the living room was heard signaling that her father had ended the argument and had began his routine tv watching. Wich ment her mother was in the kitchen crying her eyes out while trying to keep herself busy making dinner. 'Well no point putting it off longer'

Everyday after she finished her homework, before she could watch her hour of tv, she had to show her work to her father. Today was english and the assignment was to write a short book report on Of Mice and Men, which they had just finished reading as a class today. She loved this type of homework, her father didn't because he couldn't read english, and it frustrated him. Hesitantly she walked into the living room with her newly finished report on hand, a little nervious since Inuyasha only wanted perfection and Rin's hand writting wasn't as neat as he would like.

"Daddy, I finished my homework. Here."

"Keh, what is this?"

"It's my book report. Thats the only homework we had today."

"Hmm."

Inuyasha couldn't really read it, and that pissed him off. He hated when the kids had english homework, peffered math. Numbers he could read and Rin wasn't very good at math so he actually could justify taking away her tv privilages until she got it right. And by the time she did it would be eight o'clock, bedtime. It was amusing to him to watch his kids hold in their complaints. Unfortunatly today, he was even more ticked off than usual, Kikyou had cancelled on him cuz her husband was coming back from his business trip and she was needed at home. So not really finding much wrong with the report, because he couldn't read it, he had to come up with something else. He scanned the report a second time and there, on the second paragraph, it was small, but it would do.

"Feh, what did I tell you about smudges!"

"Daddy, what are you talking about, i was really careful."

"There on the second paragraph, you erased something, left a smudge and wrote over it. It's messy! We have been through this before, when are you going to understand! How many time must I go over this stupid girl! Is it that hard to understand! Is your brain broke or something! Do you have shit for brains? No Mistakes! Now you have to do it over again until I say its good!"

"Y-Y-Yes Daddy, I'll do it right this time. I promise!"

"Keh stupid girl, what are you crying for! You wanna cry? I'll give you a reason to cry! Bring me my belt! Kagome!"

"No Daddy, please, I'm Sorry. Don't."

"Here," he threw the paper back at her, "Do it again, and right this time."

Quickly picking up the crumpled paper, she ran to her room, where she wouldn't be seen until the next morning when she sleepily left for school.

Finished: 2/10/2011


	5. Part 5

Part 5

_I don't understand why_

_you do the things you do_

_but eveytime you hit mommy_

_you're hurting me too_

He was at it again. Rin stood frozen in the corner of her room, lost. Her mother was yelling at her to help her, she was on the floor with her back to the door. Struggling to keep it closed, Rin could here her father yelling at Kagome to let him in. Kagome braced her legs to the couch Rin had in her room, next to the door. She could see the muscles in her mother's legs straining with effort. Her mother pleading with her, to help her. But she just stood there, across the room just staring. She didn't how she could help. She stood transfixed, not knowing what to do. What could she do really. If her mother couldn't do anything, then what could she, a young 12 year old girl do? Plus, he was her Daddy, and she loved her Daddy. Not saying she didn't love her mother, she did, but she always felt more inclided towards her father. She couldn't explain it. Jolting out of her daze she ran into her closet, rummiging tthrough it frantically. Rin remembered her parents had given her their old house phone to play with when they had bought a new one that had an answering machine.

Her phone was fully functional, but since they had the new one they had no use to connect both even though there was a phone jack in every room. Her father didn't let her use the phone anyways. The only time were if one of her friends called her about somthing to do with school and nothing else. Earlier though, when her parents started arguing she had heard her mother yell that she was calling grandpa, then afterwards she hears something breaking. Thats when her mother had barged into her room. Rin finally found the small black phone. As quickly as she could she ran to the opposit side of the couch, the phone jack in her room was behind it, all she had to do was squeeze herself into the small space between the couch and the wall. She did it many times, the small space had become her 'fort' since she couldn't have one outside like most kids. She wasn't allowed outside for long periods of time, especially not without supervision and her Daddy was always too busy or out of the house. Rin could hear her mother's exhaustion, so could her father for at that moment, inches before reaching her goal, Inuyasha made it through the door. He grabbed Kagome by the hair and dragged her into the living room. Rin dropped what she was doing and ran after them.

She just stood there, watching as her father punished her mother. For what? Who knows. He didn't need a reason. Her heart crying out for her mother, tears ran uncontrolled down her cheeks in rivers, but she knew better than to make any noise. It would only make it worse if she cried out, as she had learned when she was younger. She now knew better. The only thing she could do was clutch her little brother to herself as he ran out of his room to see what the commotion was about. She didn't want a repeat of the day before. The small seven year old had managed to break free of her grasp, grab his toy rifle and had hit their father while he had his back turned, too distracted with beating their mother to notice. As soon as the hit connected, Inuyasha had stopped mid punch to turn and break the toy in half. As if it were nothing more than a toothpick. Then he once again turned back to Kagome, who had been trying to drag herself away.

Before Rin could make another grab at her little brother, he had climbed one of the couches and launched himself at his father, who only batted him away as if he were nothing but an annoying insect. Rin could only close her eyes at hearing her brother make a sickening thud as he made contact with the wall and just crumple to the ground. Rin ran to him as he got back up and made another attemp at their father, she could only hug him to her and whisper for him to stop. She covered his ears as best as she could and turned them in a way where he would only see the wall and she would face her parents.

Finally after what seemed as forever, Inuyasha stopped. He stood there for a moment, just watching as his wife curled into herself and sobbed. Slowly he turned to walk out of the house like he usually did only to stop at the sight of his two children huddled in the corner of the living room by the front door. His daughter's tears had run out, she turned to look at him. It was the first time Rin looked at him in the eye. He would never be able to forget the look in her eyes, she looked so broken, empty. It left a sour taste in his mouth. He felt he couldn't look away, her haunted eyes, the same color as her mother's looked deeply into his golden ones. They seemed to search for something. She looked so fragile, sitting there holding her little brother. His son. His brave baby boy, he felt pride swell in him as he remembered when his little son had come to his mother's defence. His eyes strayed back to the eyes of his little girl, she may have her mother's color but the sudden fire in them, he noted with pride, was all him. Once again pride swelled within him, she may look like her mother but inside she was all him. However he quickly felt himself deflate as he heard her speak.

"Why daddy? Why? Can't you see we love you. I promise to be good. I'll be your little girl forever, I won't fight with my little brohter anymore but please don't leave. Don't hurt mommy anymore, cuz every time you hurt mommy, you're hurting me too."


	6. Part 6

Part 6

_After you're done_

_Releasing your frustration_

_You leave mommy on the floor_

_Crying in desperation._

Today was her mother's birthday. It was suppose to be a happy day for them. Yet dad came home in a bad mood again. He had been fine; in fact he had not been this way in several years now. She had almost forgotten how angry and violent her father could be. Rin didn't know what to do, the only thing going through her head right now was to stay out of sight and cover her little brother's ears. With practiced calm she pulled her CD player and headphones from under her bed and placed them on her brother's head and turned on the music. Hoping with everything she had that it would effectively drown out her mother's cries and her father's shouts.

Again, the fighting started because of her. She was useless, she couldn't do anything right. All her father had asked for where his boots, which he insisted were in his closet. But no matter how hard she looked they weren't there. She couldn't find them anywhere; she had moved everything in that closet. Finally she had given up and preparing herself for her father's anger, she went to face him empty handed. Her father never hit her out of pure anger, but his words stung. Her mother, her sweet poor mother, had intervened. Or tried to anyways. And now, was receiving the punishment that was supposed to be hers. There was nothing she could do to save her mother, the only thing she felt she could do was shield her brother as best as she knew how. Sometimes she would play on the game console with him to distract him and other times she would let him use her CD player, like today.

After what seemed like forever, she heard the front door slam. Her father was gone; they had been getting ready to go out to dinner for her mother's birthday. Slowly she opened her bedroom door and peeked out. She found her mother on the living room floor, breathing heavy and trying to stop sobbing. As soon as her mother saw her she composed herself. Desperately she wiped her face.

"Come on honey, go get your brother, you father is bringing the car around and wants us ready and waiting for him to leave for dinner"

Rin knew the drill, pretend like nothing happened. When out in public, they were to show no signs that anything was wrong, hence why her father took to hitting mom on her torso and avoided her face. So they could still go out and no one would ever suspect. Because it didn't matter if someone found. Her dad always said that if we told and he got locked up that he would just wait to get out in a couple of years and just come back and do it again. Because they were women and useless and they deserved what they got. He had engraved this in her head since she could remember. Besides she loved her daddy and never wanted to be without him. Her daddy was always right anyways.


	7. Part 7

Part 7

_With me tucked in a corner_

_My hands over my ears_

_Trying to block out_

_What I've been hearing for years._

She was hiding again. She felt like that was all she was doing lately. Hiding. Now that she was attending middle school she was able to pick up as many extracurricular activities as she could since she could walk to and from the middle school she attended. She didn't have to hear her parents argue as much anymore. She loved middle school. She had choir practice every day after school so she didn't get home until late and by then her father was either gone, or too engrossed in the TV to notice her.

Today though, practice had been cancelled and she reluctantly went home early. Mom and dad had been home more lately, the factory was having some financial problems and they kept having more and more days off. This of course caused some major tension seeing how money was short. They still made enough for the bills but dad wasn't very happy to have to spend his whole paycheck on bills without his usual leftover stash to spend on Kikyou. Oh yeah she knew about her, Dad's new affair, well not really that new. They tended to be off and on, on and off again. Mom knew about her too, but she didn't say anything. Rin didn't understand her mother sometimes.

She couldn't remember what had started this fight. And she didn't want to remember, she just wanted to stay in her corner and tries to block out all the yelling. She had tried to find her brother but he was not in the house. Her guess was his chess practice wasn't canceled and he was still at school. Lucky boy, but she couldn't resent him or fault him, she did the same thing. Often times she stayed and helped her teacher clean up before heading home. Many a times she declined the offer of a ride home from one of her classmate's parent or one of her teachers. She only lived two blocks away, and in a car it was a mere 2 to 3 minutes. She preferred to walk, it took longer.

A loud smack and a slam of a door brought her out of her thoughts. Good, they were done. Now she could go back to concentrating on her book. She had stopped stepping out of her room after each fight. It's not like she could help her mother in anyway and her father was always gone and wouldn't be back until after she went to bed. Sad to say that she was used to it all, it had become almost routine now.


	8. Chapter 8

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts

Angeltsuki

Verloren Fortuin

Ch3nya

DemonAngel17


End file.
